crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Dague de L'esprit
Dague de L'esprit, by E.E. Nalley and ElrodW, features Elaine Nalley, Tansy Walcutt and Kayda Franks. It is published in two parts, on 2017-08-14 and 2017-11-06 and covers from 2007-10-02 to 2007-10-06. It is preceded by The Banshee's Tale and followed by The Evil That Men Do. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2017-08-14 and covers 2007-10-02 through 2007-10-03. 2007-10-02 The Witch gloats that she has danced around everyone for the last month, with no one the wiser that she is back. She assesses the changes to the campus in the time she was gone. She’s a bit concerned about Kayda Franks, but thinks that she can use her to track back to her former master. The Don? Only useful as a sacrificial pawn. Pity that Tatiana had graduated, that lost her a useful handle on Tansy Walcutt, but there were others. And the way Wondercute was hounding Danny Franks could give her another very amusing handle on the shaman. Tansy succumbs to David Archer’s insults and clocks him hard enough to break a tooth. One of the security auxiliaries breaks it up and hauls everyone in. Loophole tries to lawyer her way out of it, and gets assigned a thousand-word paper as a disincentive. Tansy is assigned to write a sincere apology, that will be checked before she delivers it. Marty Penn has a consultation with Dr. Tenent about how her sex change is going, and her worries about her boyfriend, Steve Nalley. Nikki Reilly drops in on Lanie for some relationship advice. It does not go well. Later, David Archer has been released from Doyle and is plotting revenge against Tansy, when he notices a freshman girl skipping along. He gets distracted, and then realizes he has to drive Tansy to Kayda Franks so she starts investigating offensive magic. That freshman girl is The Witch. 2007-10-03 Very early in the morning, Marty Penn sneaks out of the room (334) she shares with Naomi Anders for a little practice with a teaching sex toy. Elaine Nalley wakes with all the symptoms of morning sickness. Her spirit suggests seeing Dr. Tenent; she refuses. Steve Nalley asks his house parent for a pass to see a counselor. On the way to Chrystal Hall for breakfast, he runs into Mrs. Turner, who mentions “Cat’s Luck” and asks if he needs to talk about anything. On her way to breakfast, Tansy is attacked from ambush by Armadillo. She deals with the attacker by dislocating his shoulder. Eruption decides he needs better minions. There are plenty of witnesses to it being an unprovoked rager attack. Merlin, Ms. Grimes familiar, comes by. Tansy feeds him a strip of bacon, but then he takes off like he’s scalded and heads for Ms. Grimes. The teacher sees the image in his mind, and tells Kayda to come along and bring the book she was reading. Somehow a book from the restricted section got into the general magic section. Then Ms. Grimes decides to do a very dangerous thing to pull the culprit in: have Kayda place a taint on the book. Then Ms. Grimes goes to discuss it with Headmistress Carson. Steve Nalley talks a bit with Mrs. Turner. She explains a bit about one of the fears changelings like herself and Marty have, and then suggest he talk with her husband, Falcon. Elaine Nalley does a pregnancy test. It comes up positive. Steve Nalley talks with Mr. Turner. He has some suggestions. Grizzly forces her host, Elaine Nalley to report to her house mother, who takes her to Doyle for a complete checkup. That takes several hours. At the end, she’s not pregnant, and Grizzly is muttering “that bastard.” Security Lt. Trout is harassing Tansy Walcutt about the incident that morning when she’s pulled out by Administration. After running around a bit, she meets with Kayda Franks, Assistant Headmistress Hartford, Headmistress Carson and Ms. Grimes. They explain the problem and what they’re going to do about it. In a special instruction room in Kane Hall, Circe is showing Wyatt Cody some magical healing techniques when Elaine Nalley and her spirit, Grizzly, arrive. They have a very intense discussion about what The Kodiak had done. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2017-11-06 and occurs on 2007-10-03 through 2007-10-06. (still October 3) At lunch, Tansy, sitting at the Alphas’ table, surveys the crowd. She sees The Don looking happy and joking with some of his followers, and wonders what he’s got to be happy about, considering what he had done with Hekate’s Master. After dinner, she uses a gate to go to Elaine’s grandfather’s bootlegging hideout and then fills her in on her suspicions. 2007-10-04 Later, The Witch sees that Danny Franks seemed to be enamored with Tansy. She begins to plot. Hekate's Master observes Kayda in the library as she checks out a book that has a Mythos taint. Before lunch, Tansy meets her mother, Marissa Dawson, in the woman’s locker room. She mentions she’s got an assignment to write an apology. They decide to discuss it over lunch. Ayla Goodkind meets Elaine Nalley at the Crystal Hall (presumably for lunch), and gives her the news about her grandfather’s whisky. The news is worth 17 million. At lunch, in the Privacy Corner of the Crystal Hall, Tansy and her mother discuss the assignment. Marissa has a few suggestions. 2007-10-05 Tansy presents the apology to Headmistress Carson and Assistant Headmistress Hartford. Ms. Hartford says: “Miss Walcutt this is, in fact the single most insulting, non-apology I have ever read. My congratulations.” The assignment is accepted, but she’s give a punishment assignment for trying to slip it past them. Later, Tansy is in Elaine’s room doing the assignment when they decide to do a little telepathy experiment to take a break. Tansy discovers an incident from around Elaine's 7th birthday, , as confirmed in To Seal Our Happiness, that that has been bothering her for a long time. An overly ambitious district attorney dragged Elaine’s father through the mud to advance his own career: they are still paying the legal bills ten years later. In dream space, Kayda, Ms. Grimes and Headmistress Carson work to create a Mythos spell that they can control. Kayda is having no success, when Deb makes a suggestion. After some more work, they manage to implement it. At night, Steve Nalley sneaks out of his dorm room while his roommate is asleep, and heads for the secret “Love Nest” under Twain. He meets Marty Penn and they finally make it together. 2007-10-06 - - > Blue Ridge Mountains Tansy Walcutt calls Arthur Lewis at Action Tactical with a commission. She wants the person, James Melville Hooper III, who had tried to use Elaine Nalley’s family as a political stepping-stone to be destroyed politically, but remain alive to suffer. Characters In order of appearance, sort of. Part 1 *Hekate - “The Witch” - Kallista - Black mage, supposedly dead - posing as a student *Elizabeth Carson - Headmistress of Whateley Academy *Fey - Nichole Reilly - Sidhe mage, Wiz 7, sophomore *Skybolt - - (mention only) *Cavalier - - (mention only) *Pejuta - Kayda Franks - Native American student shaman **Wakun Tanka - powerful spirit who is mentoring Kayla *Hekate's Master - ? - Probably Nimbus - posing as a student *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - Head of the alphas **The Kodiak - Ancient healer from Atlantis, Wyatt’s spirit. *The Don - - Former head of the alphas, moderately competent schemer, totally amoral *Solange - Tansy Walcott - major protagonist *Nightshade - Tatiana - graduated, (mentioned) *Wondercute - obnoxious club (mention) *Pounce - Danny Franks (minor character) *Madame Prudhomme - French teacher - (one scene) *Loophole - Elaine Nalley - protagonist **Laneth - “reincarnated” personality **Grizzly - Bear spirit - goes back to Five-Fold Court *Eruption - David Archer - Campus bully - minor character *Wallflower - Lily ? - Security Auxiliary - Junior *Mega-Girl - Martine "Marty" Penn - in love with Stronghold - Steve Nalley *Dr. Ophelia Tenent - Doyle Medical doctor *Stronghold - Stephen Nalley *Bugs - Bunny Cormak - Fey romantic interest (mention) *Stalwart - Paul Cambridge - Fey’s other romantic interest (mention) *Lancer - Hank Declan - member of Team Kimba and also the Grunts. (mention) *Bladedancer - Chou ? - Handmaid of the Tao (mention) *Freeze Frame - Naomi Anders - MegaGirl’s roommate (one non-speaking appearance) *Conrad Filbert - Twain house parent. *Tabby Cat - Tabitha Turner - super heroine, formerly with STAR League *Oscar Bardue - Gunnery Sgt. Bardue - crisis simulation team leader. *Mr. Vos - probably one of Tabby Cat’s powers teachers *Armadillo - - attacks Tansy *Elyzia Grimes - Magic faculty **Merlin - Ms. Grimes familiar - looks like a black cat. *Tennyo - Billie Wilson - (mention) *Totem - Charlie Lodgeman - trustee, Native American shaman, formerly member of Mystic Six. *Hive - Admiral Everheart - assistant to the Chief of Security, on Crisis simulation teams *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmistress *Falcon - Robert Turner - Superhero, Tabby Cat’s husband *Tatsuo Ito - Sensi Ito - Basic Martial Arts instructor (mention) *Bella Horton - Poe cottage house mother. *Lt. Simeon Trout - third platoon Security head *The Bastard - Big Bad (Mentioned) Part 2 *Greasy - Adam Lambert - student (one non-speaking scene) *Chemtrail - Prudence Tavori - (noticed) *Mr. Lord (noticed) *Lord Paramount - noticed *Peeper - John ? - student, noticed *Zenith - - student, noticed *Thuban - - dragon, head of Faction Three *Aries - - Former Alpha *Flicker - Nancy Coolidge - Former Alpha *Icer - - Former Alpha *Hamper - - Former Alpha, expelled (mentioned) *Damper - - Former Alpha, expelled (mentioned) *Farrago - - Former Alpha *Peppercorn - - Former alpha *Bogus - - shifter *Liam Nalley - Elaine Nalley’s great-grandfather *Three Little Witches *Dump Truck - - Bully *Thud - - Bully *Ian Parker - - teacher, AV department, sponsors Venus Inc (mention) *Tansy’s maternal grandfather and grandmother *Phase - Ayla Goodkind - (one scene) *Jade - - (mention incident in Bottle a Jinn) **Jinn - Jade’s “dead sister” - (mention) *Lifeline - Maggie Finson - (mention of breakup) *Freya - - (mention) *Elaine’s father *Unnamed child and bullies attempting to murder someone *James Melville Hooper III - assistant district attorney trying to make a name for himself by dragging Elaine Nalley’s family through the mud. *Cornflower - Debra Matson - Kayda’s lover, on Sioux Falls League roster. *Mechano Man - Steve Tuppalo - seen in one scene *Deep CORE - moderator of Whateley Dark Web (mention) *Builder - - Class of ’74, responsible for Melville Cottage and the Love Nest. (Mention) *Arthur Lewis - Head of Action Tactical, mercenary company used by the Walcutt family. Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:ElrodW Category:Gen1